


Making a Move

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester makes a move on Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Move

"We've got another one." Connor spoke just moments before the anomaly alarm sounded and he smiled, satisfied with his work. 

On his way to the armoury Becker paused to touch Connor lightly on the shoulder. The contact was brief, to those watching it would have appeared as merely a gesture of friendship, but for anyone who knew about their romantic relationship, like James Lester, that simple touch would have a different meaning. Staring down at Connor Lester frowned and then reluctantly shifted his gaze back to the young woman standing in front of him.

"What were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" He really should have words with someone about those alarms. They didn't need to sound in his office after all.

"Scylla and Charybdis." Sarah was clutching a book of Greek mythology in one hand and she gestured with it as she talked. "Scylla was a six-headed sea monster located on one side of the Straits of Messina and a whirlpool, Charybdis on the other side. Odysseus had to choose between them during his ten year voyage home from Troy.

"Yes thank you Dr Page," Lester stopped her. "I did have a classical education you know."

"Of course." Sarah paused to gather her thoughts. "I think that Scylla was a prehistoric creature or perhaps more than one, given the six-heads and that Charybdis was actually the anomaly itself." She paused but Lester gave no indication that she had impressed him. "I want to visit the British Library and do a bit more research."

"Yes of course," Lester turned his oddly pensive gaze back out towards the hurrying soldiers. "I think we can cope without you this time."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled at Lester but he was too busy gazing down at Danny to notice.

The ex-policeman was standing impatiently waiting for Connor. Lester watched him bend down and mutter something to Connor and then he straightened up and strode away proclaiming in a loud voice. "Connor will just have to catch up."

There was a flicker of emotion on Becker's face but he turned and followed Danny and Abby without comment.

Lester sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes. Danny presented a gruff unyielding demeanour to the world but just occasionally Lester had caught sight of a softer side to the man, it was a side he would like to see more often.

Thoughts of Danny Quinn were however forgotten when Lester caught sight of a dejected-looking Connor snapping his case shut.

"I'll give you a lift." Lester declared, striding out of his office and down the ramp towards Connor.

"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it." This was starting to become a habit, Lester reflected. Still it was good to get out of the office every now and then and it didn't hurt to keep people on their toes after all.

The latest anomaly site wasn't far away and Lester sat back to watch his team work. He would have liked to have been able to say that they operated like a well-oiled machine but there was too much scurrying and shouting. Although Danny did at least show that he was in command. 

Just as it looked as if disaster were about to strike and Lester was seriously beginning to think that it might be safer just to drive away, Danny pulled them all together and they managed to drive the dinosaur back through the anomaly. As to what type of dinosaur it was, well the important things as far as Lester was concerned were that it had big sharp teeth and was thankfully no longer his problem. The clean-up didn't take long, there had been no eye witnesses to cajole, bribe or if all else failed threaten. All in all, Lester reflected, that wasn't a bad day's work. As the team trailed back to the cars Lester wound down his window. "A word if you wouldn't mind please Danny."

"Yes sir."

Lester smiled, he quite liked that sir, a form of address that none of the others had ever adopted. Maybe he should recruit a few more ex-policeman. Lester made a mental note to revisit that idea at some point even while Danny was climbing into the passenger seat and strapping himself in.

"You did well today."

"Thank you."

"I suppose I should ask you for your secret."

"Sir?"

"How you manage to keep Connor Temple under control for one. The man is extremely clever but if ever you wanted a definition of the term loose cannon it would be him."

"Connor can be a challenge," Danny said with a small smile, "but he's got a good heart."

"Hmm." Lester guided the car around a tight corner and found that his heart was starting to beat faster.

"Aren't we going back to the ARC?”

"Not straight away." Lester glanced quickly at Danny. "I just need to pop home. You don't mind."

Danny shrugged. "You're the driver."

Lester nodded sagely. "Almost there." With practised ease Lester parked his car and released his seatbelt. "Come up with me."

Danny didn't question the order but meekly followed Lester across the street and into the apartment building.

"Jones.' Lester greeted the concierge jovially as he and Danny strode across the lobby and into the lift.

Neither man spoke as they were carried upwards. Lester could feel the tension in his shoulders and he took a couple of deep breaths. Being this close to Danny was causing parts of his body to react in ways he would rather keep private and he hoped that Danny wouldn't notice, not yet anyway.

Once inside Lester's apartment Danny went straight to the large window that overlooked London.

"That's quite a view."

"Hmm. "Lester was too busy rifling through a chest of drawers on the other side of the room to pay attention to what Danny was saying. With a smile Lester found what he was looking for and tucked the small packet into a pocket.

"You've got kids." Danny had moved across to the mantelpiece where Lester's photographs were on display. 

"Three girls." Lester responded with a faint smile. "Terrors all of them."

"You're married?"

"Divorced. I think the main complaint was that I was rarely at home and when I was I never had anything to say."

"I'm sorry."

Lester shrugged. "It was probably for the best."

"And this?" Danny had a photograph of a new born baby in his hands. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket and even to Danny's uneducated eyes it looked frail.

"A picture of my son." Lester's fingers connected with Danny's as he reached out to take the photograph.

"What happened to him?"

"He died." Lester looked up at Danny.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need. It was a long time ago." Lester put the photograph back in its original position. "I didn't bring you here to look at photographs."

"What did you bring me here for?"

The speed with which Lester moved to pin Danny up against the wall surprised even him. He kissed Danny greedily, sliding one hand downwards to grapple with the man's trousers. He had made no firm plans beyond this point but the fact that Danny was kissing him back gave him confidence. For a moment Lester allowed himself to enjoy the kiss and then his hand went back to work on Danny's trousers.

Once trousers and underpants were gone Lester let his hand encircle Danny's cock. The man moaned and pressed himself against Lester who began to move his hand. Slowly at first and then faster. Danny's moans were growing louder and then as Lester felt the cock in his hand shudder, a ragged cry burst from Danny. 

"James!"

Lester's hand was sticky and he decided that next time he would need to have a box of tissues handy. But his analytical thoughts were interrupted as he realised that Danny was sliding down towards the floor and that his own pin-striped trousers and boxers were pooled around his ankles. Then a warm mouth was on his cock and Lester suddenly lost the ability to think. Not until he climaxed did he come back to himself and was surprised to find Danny grinning at him. He had imagined the scenario so many times that the reality of his situation was a little overwhelming.

"Stay." He managed to croak out the word. He didn't want Danny to leave, not just yet. "I'll make us supper."

"It's not food I'm wanting." Danny said.

Lester took Danny's hand. "The bedroom then." For now, leading Danny to bed Lester was content. He would face the morning and the reality of what he had just done, he thought, in the morning.  
The end


End file.
